This specification relates to information presentation.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video and/or audio files, as well as web pages for particular subjects or particular news articles, are accessible over the Internet. A user may access content on plural different devices, such as by way of a mobile communication device (e.g., smartphone) and also by way of another device (e.g., a desktop computer or a tablet computer).
When a user accesses content on a device, various preferences can be saved for the user and maintained on the device. For example, a browser associated with a device can access content over the Internet and include one or more stored preferences related to the user or device. One example of a stored preference is a bookmark. A bookmark can be stored by a browser as a quick reference to an Internet resource that has been accessed by an entity when using the browser. Conventionally, bookmarks and other preference information are maintained on an account level.